1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the brake systems of vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been no device yet invented to keep a vehicle in a safely braked position through automatic linkage within a driving mechanism from the time when the vehicle is stopped until it is restarted (forward or backward) by a device between the brake pedal and clutch pedal. For example, a vehicle equipped with a clutch device will be totally out-of-braking position during the time the driver moves his right foot from the brake pedal to the accelerator pedal releasing simultaneously the clutch pedal.
Of course, a hand brake can keep the vehicle in a braked position at that moment, but a hand brake often does not work satisfactorily on a slope. The use of the hand brake at such time is less efficient and inconvenient. The absence of a reliable, safe device can cause incidents at present as follows:
(1) The vehicle can move backward or stop working on an upward slope, which may cause traffic accidents.
(2) In case a vehicle is hit by a following vehicle when it is about to restart after stopping on a level or a downward slope, it may rush forward and hit other vehicles or pedestrians because the driver removes his foot from the brake pedal while his left foot is not released from the clutch pedal and the vehicle is released from the brake system. This may cause a major traffic accident.